Moving on
by Ane
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. The group comes together when Heero is hurt. Hopefully Relena has enough room at her place for them all? What will her new boyfriend think? LAST CHAPTER UP! Many Het. Couples. Please R&R!
1. please don't die

A/N: Ok this is a spur of the moment fic so please bear with me. This is a fic that sort of stuck with me from a song by Crossfade. Heero might be a tad ooc, but I don't think so. It' a Heero Relena fic, well maybe... It also starts with a flash back and moves to the present. Please R&R, but no flames.

D.C: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song 'Dead Skin' by crossfade.

- - - - - - - - - -

Memory (Heero's POV)

It was right after the Mariemaia incident. I woke up in a strange room that smelled of lilac and vanilla. Sitting up, all of the pain from my last mission came rushing back, forcing me to lay back down. I started to frantically search the room for a way out when I spotted a familiar bear sitting in the corner. I relaxed knowing I wasn't in enemy hands, but still wanted to get out as soon as possible. Before I could think of trying to move again I heard footsteps come into a room.

"Oh good, you're finally awake. I was starting to worry." Relena said with a smile on her face.

"How long have I been out."

"About three days. How long to you plan on staying."

"I'll be leaving today, why would I stay here?"

"It was just a question Heero... You know the wars over; you don't have to run all of the time. Didn't you ever think about starting a normal life? People worry all the time, wondering if you're still alive. The wars over, your not needed anymore." Relena shouted, immediately regretting it. Especially the last sentence.

"Hn" Was all I said as I forced myself to get up, ignoring the pain.

"I'm sorry Heero, I haven't had much sleep in the last few days. I've been so worried."

"You don't have to anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm leaving."

"Are you ever going to come back?"

"... Why would I?"

"Fine! Have a good life. I hope I never have to look upon your face again." Relena yelled before calmly walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

I took one more glance at the door before slipping out of the window.

So I'm the king of all these things

Of this mess I have made

Such a waste

What a shame

My whole life is a fake

Well I'm a bore and I'm sure

I'm a thorn inside of you

That has torn at you for years

present

As I get within a block of my apartment I silently wonder if it's even still there. Finally reaching my room number, I clumsily shove the key in the door, forcing my way in. I really shouldn't have had anything to drink, but it looked like a quick solution to a memory that shouldn't be plaguing my mind. I walk straight in to the makeshift kitchen and grab my 'savors in a bottle'. For once I'm glad Duo had 'accidentally' forgot to take his painkillers home. I had to have had at least a few broken bones, and didn't feel like toughing it out right at that moment. I numbly pop the pills in my mouth as I throw myself on the bed. I just lay there staring at the wall, until my sleep of endless nightmares took over.

The alcohol, the Demerol,

These things never could replace

What a minute with you could do

To put a smile on my face

Well I'm a bore and I'm sure

I'm a thorn inside of you

That has torn at me for years

Month later

Here he was, sitting in the same old bar, waiting for his so called 'drinking buddy'. It was only a couple of minutes before Duo came and took a seat next to him.

"Hey buddy, sorry I'm late."

"What will it be boys?" the bartender asked walking up.

"Umm, just a coke for me." Duo replied.

"And you son?"

"Just a beer."

"How many did you have while you were waiting for me?"

"Only a couple. Why aren't you drinking?"

"I have to meet Hilde's parents tomorrow. She insists that I not have a hang over." Duo said chuckling to himself.

"Here are your orders boys, just holler if you need anything else."

"So have you been in contact with anyone else but me?"

"I've seen Hilde a couple times."

"You know what I mean Heero. Have you tried getting a hold of Relena?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just asking. We could really use you as a preventer. You know she's got a boyfriend now? He's purposed a couple times, but she keeps telling him that she's not ready."

Feeling a twinge of pain I take a gulp of the beer sitting in front of me.

"We really could use you Heero, I'm serious."

"I'm not going back to be one big sick family. I can't make that transition."

"I'm not asking you to do that. sheesh... So, have you gotten you nightmares under control yet?"

"I just got some new medicine called Phenobarbital."

"Isn't that to stop seizures?"

"It's also a mind relaxer so I won't dream."

"Oh... I know I keep bringing it up but you really should visit Relena. She might have a guy in her life, but she still looks pretty lonely."

"I'm not needed anymore." I said, but it didn't sound like I was actually saying it. "I'm outta here."

"Yeah, I'm stopping by you place tomorrow."

I can't get out of this dead skin

I can't shed my skin

Not sure where to begin

I can't get under my dead skin

I can't shed my skin

Can I slip to bed

As I reached the bathroom I grabbed a pill lying on the sink. Not taking the time to get water and swallowing it dry. I got about half way to my bed when the room started to spin. As I tried to regain my balance I fell forward and my whole world turned black.

Phenobarbital and alcohol

These two surely will do

To knock me out

To keep me down

At least a day or two

When I'm awake

I can taste how bitter I've become

And it's more than I can bear

Next day. (Normal POV)

Duo reached into his pocket for the key Heero didn't know he had given him.

"Hey Heero, the door was open so I just let myself in. Oh man, Her rents are something. You know we got half way home and she told me that the only reason they even invited her over was because they wanted to make sure she wasn't some whore. Can you believe that? Some nerve. Heero? Hey, are you even a wake. You know it's almo-" Duo stopped suddenly when he saw Heero sprawled out across the floor. He picked him up trying to wake him up.

"Heero? Come on Heero, what in the hell did you do to yourself?"

Setting Heero down on the bed, he started frantically looking for anything that could be the cause of what had happened. There was nothing around the bed, just some Demerol in the kitchen. As he rounded the corner into the bathroom he stopped when he saw something on the counter that caught his eye. The pill bottle was turned on it's side with pills scattered in every which direction.

"This is Heero's meds for dreamless sleep." He said to himself before he read the warning level. "Do not take with alcohol... Shit Heero, you dumbass."

Duo drops the bottle and sprints into the bedroom, grabs Heero, and heads to the car. On his way to the hospital he grabs his cell phone to inform the others.

"Hey, Hilde babe? Yeah I need you to do a favor for me. Contact the others, yes the other Gundam pilots. You also might want to get a hold of Relena too. No, I'm fine. It's Heero. I found him unconscious. Listen I'm at the hospital I gotta go. I'll see you when you get here."

Duo then jumped out of the car ran into the hospital, carrying Heero, screaming for help.

Duo sat there starring into space, while Wufei read, Trowa appeared to be sleeping, and Quatre was pacing. They were all jerked out of their thoughts when Relena came barging in with Hilde right on her tail.

"Is he ok, what happened!" Relena demanded, grabbing Duo by the collar.

"Calm down Lena. He's going to be okay. He mixed two things that he shouldn't have. He should be awake in a few hours. He got lucky this time though, it almost killed him." Duo said looking down.

"What is all the noise out here about?" A not so happy looking nurse said, walking into the waiting room. "Your friend is coming to. I'll allow two of you back at a time."

"You and Miss Relena go, Duo." Trowa said, looking up.

As they walked into the room the smell of rubbing alcohol and the sound of monitors filled the room. The once motionless Gundam pilot stirred and then opened his eyes to look at his visitors. He looked at Duo; waiting for him to say something stupid like the braid boy always did, but wouldn't even acknowledge Relena with a look in the eyes.

"Man dude you screwed up this time. Can you believe you were knocked out for a day and a half? Did you know that you can't mix alcohol with your other meds?" Duo asked.

"No." Heero lied. Of course he knew, he wasn't stupid. It must have just not been on his mind at the time.

"Well I can see I'm not needed here. Good day Duo. Heero it's nice to see your still among the living." With that said Relena turned and left the room.

"Wow, she didn't look happy. You guys must've had a big fight last time you guys saw each other. Heero? Where are you going? Hey don't unhook that stuff. Get back here! Your not released yet." Duo said as he followed Heero out of the door.

Duo stopped in the waiting room when Trowa told him to let Heero be. Heero, however, did not stop and continued out the door.

'It's is so stupid. Why in the heck did she just leave? They hadn't ended on that bad of terms, had they?' Heero thought as he walked down the street towards home. He was about a half a mile away when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Give me all your money, and I won't kill you."

"I don't know who you think you are, but your robbing the wrong person."

"Come on buddy, do you want to die."

He let out a chuckle as he turned to face the man. It had been way to long sense he had heard that question. "Die? Why the hell not, I have nothing else left in this pathetic waste of existence to do. Come on pull the trigger, I dare you. I've seen to much, I can't feel anymore, so come on pull the fucking trigger!"

Bang...

It happened like it was in slow motion. The thief looked down shocked and then took off running. Heero felt the left side of his chest. Warm crimson blood stuck to his fingers. He couldn't feel it. He had just been shot and all he was worried about was that he couldn't feel the pain.

Some days

I pray, someone will blow me away

Make it quick, but let it burn

So I can feel my life fade

Well, I'm a waste, and I can taste

How bitter I've become

And it's more than I can bear

He started to stumble down the street, but didn't get far. A figure was walking his way and he had no way to move. At first they didn't seem to see him, but he could tell it was a woman. When she realized there was someone in front of her she jumped and tensed. When she saw that the man in front of her was injured she started to come forward. Walking close enough to see who it was, a flicker of fear crossed the girl's eyes. She looked down to see the young pilot barely standing with blood everywhere.

"Heero, what happened? You're bleeding!" Relena said in a panic.

Before she got her answer Hero's body gave up and he fell towards her. She caught him as he fell, screaming for help. When no one answered she grabbed her cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"Hi, I need help right away. My friend has been shot; there's blood everywhere. No he passed out. He's barely breathing please hurry. I don't know where I am, there should be a tracker in the phone." Relena ended the call and looked down at the boy she was holding in her arms. "Hang on a little while longer Heero, you can't die yet. I need you with me."

Those were the last words Heero heard before blacking out.

I can't get out of this dead skin I can't shed my skin Not so well to begin I can't get under my dead skin I can't shed my skin Can I slip to bed

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: That's the chapter. Should I continue it or throw it away? Please R&R, but no flames.


	2. Hospital visits and goin to Relena's

A/N:

Ihave to clear something up. Midii Une (or is it Middie?) is back. After the Mariemaia incident she found Trowa when she bumped into him at one of his performances. I haven't decided if they're getting together or not or if she'll even be a part of this fic. Right now I am thinking about the following pairings: Relena x Heero, Wufei x Sally, Duo x Hilde, Noin x Zechs, Dorothy x Quatre, and Trowa x Midii. Please tell me what you would like. Thanks.

Please R&R

D.C - I don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me.

-------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time in one day the former gundam pilots were gathered in a hospital waiting room along with Hilde and Relena. Noin and Zechs were also present, hearing that Relena needed an ambulance and thinking she was hurt. They sat in a private waiting room, waiting for the surgery light to be turned off. As Relena stared at the red light she replayed the memory of the ride to the hospital over and over in her head.

Flash back

It seemed like hours for the ambulance to come when it was only ten minutes. Relena was trying desperately to stop Heero's bleeding. He had gone completely still taking shallow breaths with whatfelt minutes between. He was as white as a piece of paper and wasn't responding at all. When the ambulance finally did arrive she was relieved to see Sally Po, who occasionally would take shifts at a hospital when not doing preventer things with her partner Wufei, exit the vehicle. They aloud Relena to ride with Heero because of Sally's orders not to even think about leaving her behind.

As they hooked him up to every machine imaginable all Relena could do was sit and stare. He looked like he was already dead. She heard them saying that they couldn't get the bleeding to stop and that the bullet hadn't passed all the way through. Their biggest fear seemed to be that it was ether lodged close to his heart or spine. About half way there Heero awoke and tried to sit up. When he felt paramedics try to push him back on the gurney he started to fight against their restraint. After a couple of minutes he suddenly stopped cold, looked straight at Relena with anlook of regret in them, and fell back down on the gurney. The paramedicswerea little taken back by this until Heero went into shock. They tried desperately to get his vital signs back to normal. His pulse was bouncing everywhere on the scale with out warning, he started to take very quick shallow breaths, and his eyes glazed over with the pupils dilated. The medics elevated his feet over his head, cut off the tight shirt he was wearing, and dug out a blanket to lay over him. After a couple of minutes he went totally limp and into cardiac arrest where he flat-lined. Sally tried to direct Relena's eyes away as the medical crew attempted to shock Heero's heart into starting, but she refused. She just stared on helplessly. Everytime his body would jump from the shock she would let out a small whimper.

As they reached the hospital and wheeled him back to surgery his heart still hadn't started again. Relena tried to follow but Sally handed her off to Zechs and Noin who kept her with them.

Present

He had been in surgery for six hours. Although everyone in the room took that as a bad sign Relena thought the opposite. If he was in there that long it at least ment that they got his heart started again. She just sat there not looking at anybody, covered in Heero's blood. Zechs had tried to usher her into going home, but she refused.

They all turned their heads to the sound of the surgery light turning off and Sally walking out the door into the waiting room still in her scrubs.

"How is he?" Duo asked, practically jumping out of his seat.

"He should make it. The bullet was lodged only centimeters from his heart. It took awhile but we got it out. He's not out of the woods yet though, but the rest is up to him. The hospital is saying at least a month here, if he doesn't slip into a coma."

"No, you can't do that. He'll run after a week." Relena protested finally coming out of her daze.

"Where else is there for him to be. He needs almost twenty-four hour care. He'll need full time watching and a doctor visit about twice a day." Sally answered smiling, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"He can stay with me. Everyone knows I have plenty of room. I can hire a doctor to come see him. I have security everywhere anyway so he won't be able to leave."

"I don't think that's going to work Relena." Zechs said softly.

"Well I guess you do have a good environment to keep him in." Sally said thinking.

"He isn't a pet, he's an injured person Relena, think this through." Zechs butted in.

"I know that! I will not have him locked up in this hospital for a month. Plus we both know he'll probably be healed in two weeks."

"I say we go for it. If it doesn't work out he comes straight back here." Sally said

"Then it's settled. All I have to do is find a doctor to make a couple of visits a day."

"Don't worry about that. I'll stop in. I think he might try to kill a doctor he doesn't know anyway. Well I'll go get everything set up. We're still going to keep him over night to make sure nothing changes for the worse. Just be sure to clear a space for him." Sally replied leaving the room.

"Well now that that is taken care of do you think you could clear a room for me as well?" Duo asked

"Yes, and me as well, if it isn't any trouble." Quatre agreed.

"That's not a problem at all, it would be nice to have some guests. I wish we could get together again under happier circumstances in the future. Anyone else need a room?"

"I will take one as well. My plane ticket back home isn't for another couple of weeks." Trowa said.

Everything was silent as they all turned to Wufei.

"Feh, Save me a room as well Onna."

"I guess it's a good thing we moved out. You guys have a fun time." Noin said smiling.

"What are you talking about? We're staying too." Zechs interjected.

"Oh no we are not. I swear Zechs leave the poor kids alone." She said to her husband. She then leaned in to Duo and whispered. "Don't forget to fill me in on every little scam you have concerning a former queen and a former pilot of 01."

"Of course." Duo snickered

----------------------------

Relena called Pegan to tell him to clear eight rooms. One for Hilde, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Heero, Quatre, and Dorothy, who had called about Heero after seeing it on the news and insisted that she stay.

The rest of Relena's night was spent sitting next to Heero hoping he would wake up. Sally told her that the chances were low, but this was the perfect soldier. Anything could happen.

Around two in the morning Heero started to stir. The sudden movements caused Relena to wake up instantly.

"Heero?"

"Where am I." He asked with a scratchy voice.

"A hospital, Do you remember what happened?"

"I was shot." He said bluntly.

"Well it's nice to see your people skills haven't been effected. Lay back down. The doctors say you'll be on bed rest for at least a month."

"I am not staying here that long."

"I knew you wouldn't, that's why I arranged for you to stay at my home."

"What." Heero said loudly, jerking up. He quickly regretted it and rested back on the bed.

"It's already settled so don't argue. I have security everywhere at home so you know it's almost impossible to leave with out their knowing.Duo, Hilde, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, Quatre, and Dorothy will be staying with us as well. Now get some rest you look very pale. I'll go get you something to drink." Relena then got up and headed to find a vending machine.

The next day they arrived at the Peacecraft mansion around noon to get settled in. Sally, Hilde, and Dorothy had rooms in the east wing next to Relena's bedroom. The guys had rooms in the west wing. Heero's room was two doors down from the others and had a room that had a door leading to another bedroom. In the room connected to his Relena stayed. Well at least until she felt it fit to go back to her real room in the east wing.

The rest of the day was devoted to getting situated and comfortable. That evening everyone gathered in the sitting room to discuss schedules, except for Heero who was confined to his bed.

"I would like to know all of your schedules so I know when to prepare the meals." Pegan stated grabbing a pen.

"Duo and I will go around getting business for the scrap metal yard from nine and be back anywhere from three to five." Hilde stated.

"Wufei and I have preventer work from eight until five, but I'll pop in around noon to check on Heero." Sally added.

"I will be at one of my businesses from about seven till five."

"Quatre speaking of you business, I heard there was a job opening and was wondering if I could get an interview?" Dorothy asked.

"Sure thing, just come to work with me tomorrow."

"Well Pegan I'll be doing my work from home for a while so you don't have to worry about me. What about you Trowa?" Relena asked turning to Trowa.

"I'll be around the house. I don't have a performance for a couple days when the circus runs through here for a night."

"Well then dinner will be served every night at seven. You are all on your own for the other meals, but the kitchen is always open." Pegan said as he bowed and left the room.

The rest of the night went by smoothly except for a couple of small outbursts between Sally and Wufei. Which mainly consisted of Sally pushing all the right buttons to get a reaction out of Wufei for the heck of it.

Everyone had settled into bed a good two hours ago but Relena laid awake still not able to get the memories of that day out of her head. As she lay there she thought she heard a noise coming from Heero's room. She was about to brush it off when she heard it again.

She got up and quietly made her way into his room. When she reached his bed she almost had to take a step back. There was the strongest person she knew tossing back n' forth in a cold sweat whimpering every now and then. He looked so helpless. She reached down and touched him but he just jerked away.

Not wanting to take the chance at there being something wrong she left to wake Sally. When she returned Sally checked him over, being careful not to wake him up.

"He looks fine, it's just a nightmare. I know he had something prescribed to him for them but I don't know what. I think Duo might have something that he can take for tonight." Sally said walking out of Heero's room and into Duo's.

"Hey, Duo wake up." Sally said shaking him lightly.

"What, it's like three in the morning."

"Do you have any of yourdream surpressors?"

"Yeah. Why, what's wrong."

"I'm going to have Relena give Heero one, nothing life threatening."

"Oh, Ok. Just be careful when you wake him up, he has a habit of taking a swing at ya." Duo cautioned while grabbing the pills from his bag and handing Sally two.

"Thanks a lot. See you in the morning." Sally then turned to go back to Heero's room and give Relena the pills.

"Here. Be careful when you wake him up, Duo said he can be a little violent."

"Thank you. Sorry to wake you for something this small."

"It's fine, better be safe than sorry. Well I'll see you in the morning."

As Sally left the room Relena turned to wake up Heero. Sitting on the side of his bed she tried to lightly shake him. Not having any effect she tried a little harder and called his name. This, however, worked. He sat straight up and turned to stare straight at Relena, grasping the collar of her shirt. For the first time Relena saw an emotion she never thought she would see on the perfect soldier's face, fear. His eyes looked wild and lost, as he came out of his daze and realized where he was his emotionless mask was put back on and he released his hold on her. He just kept staring at her waiting for an explanation of why he was awakend.

"I'm sorry to wake you Heero but Sally asked me to give you these." She said holding out her hand with the two pills in it.

"What are they."

"Um, well you see. They'redream surpressors. I thought you might sleep better with them."

Heero looked from her to the pills in her hands a couple of times before taking them and swallowing them dry. As he got ready to turn and go back to sleep a huge clap of thunder rolled through causing Relena to jump about five feet in the air.

"Jumpy?"

"I hate thunder at night. During the day it's perfectly lovely, but at night it's creepy." Relena said softly before jumping again at another thunderclap.

Sighing, Heero scooted over to the far side of the bed, folded down the blankets near Relena, and turned to go to sleep.

"Are you serious?"

"Hn."

Relena climbed into the bed next to Heero and attempted to get some sleep. It wasn't two minutes before thunder rumbled the house again. Jumping, she grabbed Heero's arm. Heero just glanced back, rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning Heero and Relena woke up to Duo holding a camcorder.

"And this portion of the vacation at Relena's is dedicated to our favorite couple Relena and Heero."

"Duo!" Relena yelled and Heero growled.

"What? Can I help it if this was to good of a moment to pass?"

"Get out!" Heero yelled, getting ready to get up.

"Ok ok, I'm gone. See you at breakfast."

"Why are you hear? Don't you have work?" Relena asked.

"It's a Sunday. Hurry up, food will be ready in ten minutes." He said as he left the room lightly laughing to himself. "Man I can't wait to show this to Noin."

Heero and Relena looked down to see that their arms were still entwined, looked up at each other, and then faced opposite ways.

"I.. Um, I'm going to go get ready for breakfast. I'm sure Sally will let you come down with us. Just use the elevator instead of the stairs." Relena said as she hurried out of the room.

--------------------------

A/N: That's the chapter. Like it? Hate it? If you have any ideas for how you think the fic should go or questions please just include it in your review. Thanks a lot!

Next chapter includes a kidnapping

Please R&R.


	3. Meeting the boyfriend

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I received, I didn't think anyone was going to like this story. PLEASE R&R!

D/C: I do not own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Relena took the elevator with Heero to make sure he wouldn't try and go down the stairs. They reached the dinning room to see everyone sitting around the table enjoying a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Heero, dressed in worn jeans and a white shirt, took a seat between Trowa and Duo while Relena went across the table and sat next to Quatre.

"Who made all of this? I always give Pegan Sunday off." Relena said as Quatre handed her and Heero a plate of food.

"Quatre and Dorothy were making it when I woke up. That's why I came to wake you guys up, but I didn't know my camera would come in handy." Duo replied.

"What do you mean it would come in handy Duo?" Hilde asked.

"Well I walked in innocently enough. I just wanted to get a shot of how grumpy Heero is when you wake him up. I walked in and found Miss Relena wrapped around Heero's arm. I couldn't very well not record it now could I?"

Quatre, Dorothy, Sally and Hilde started to chuckle, Trowa smirked and Wufei gave Heero a weird look. Relena just sat there beat red while Heero got up to leave the room, a small tinge of pink staining his cheeks.

"Oh come on Heero, we were just having a little fun." Duo said, trying to get Heero to sit back down.

Heero turned to sit back down when a man he didn't recognize walked in. He was slightly taller than he was, shaggy dirty blonde hair framed his face, crystal blue eyes, and about the same build as Zechs. He was wearing black dress pants, white long sleeved dress shirt and a loose black tie.

"Hello everyone. Relena I didn't know you were having a meeting today."

"I'm not. One of my friends are injured and he's staying here. His friends insisted on staying to make sure he was all right. I believe you know everyone but Trowa, Quatre, and Heero." She replied, pointing to the three people as she introduced them.

Heero didn't know what hurt worse, that she was being so kind to this man or that she had referred to him as just a mere friend. He of course didn't let it show, but he already didn't like this man. "Who are you?" He asked finally coming out of his thoughts.

"My name is Jack Valley. I am Miss Relena's boyfriend." He answered as he leaned down and kissed Relena lightly.

"Hn." Heero shot a glare at the man and turned to leave. "I'm not staying here, I'm in good enough of shape to leave."

"Heero wait, you can't leave. You are barely able to get around as it is, as your doctor I forbid it. Are you even listening to me, get back here! Will you guys go get him."

The former gundam pilots got up to go retrieve Heero with everyone else following not far behind. Wufei and Trowa grabbed his right arm while Duo and Quatre grabbed the left. Heero tried to put up a fight and the other gundam pilots had to almost wrestle him back to keep him from leaving the house. Heero had almost pulled away when he felt a tare go across his chest and a warm liquid rolling down his stomach. He stopped still, looking like he had just seen a ghost. The others gave him a quizzical look and let go taking a step back. That's when everyone's eyes went wide. Heero's shirt was almost completely stained red. Jack walked up to help him up the stairs.

"Get off of me!" Heero growled pushing Jack away, regretting it instantly when he felt the wound open more.

"Heero your hurt, let someone help you." Relena pleaded.

"I don't need anyone's help." Heero turned and started to walk up the stairs. He got about half way up the forty-step staircase when he passed out, falling back down them and landing on his arm with a sickening crack.

"Heero!" Relena yelled running to him.

Sally ran to her room and grabbed her medical supplies. When she came back into the living room at the bottom of the stairs she found Duo holding a towel to Heero's wound trying to stop the bleeding, Quatre holding Relena back trying to comfort her, Trowa was heading into the kitchen with Heero's bloody shirt and a bloody towel, and she figured Wufei had gone to get more towels.

Sally leaned down and took Duo's job of trying to stop the bleeding.

"Damn, why is it bleeding so much?" Duo asked.

"A few reasons. He hasn't had the stitches in long so the wound's still pretty deep, the medicine he took last night and any alcohol he has had in the past couple of days is thinning his blood, making it harder to clot." Sally replied.

Sally got the bleeding to stop and stitched his wound back up. She then called the hospital, requesting a few pints of blood, heart monitor, splint, and an I.V.

They finally were able to move him up to his room. He had to be put on a couple of machines, an I.V and blood. After that was done everyone left except Relena and Sally. She warned Relena that the next part wouldn't sound that great, but it didn't seem to phase the girl. With a loud crack Sally set Heero's broken arm and put it in a splint.

"He should be ok. He's going to have to be more careful when he moves around though. He did manage to break his arm in two places, but beside that and some bruises no real harm was done on the stairs."

"How long until he wakes?"

"Knowing him, probably late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Sally."

"Don't sweat it kid. I don't know if you're going to want to keep that Jack guy in the house. I think he sets Heero off... Well I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

It was about eleven that night when Heero woke up. He opened his eyes to see Relena asleep in a chair by his side leaning on his bed. He was about to say something when some one walked into the room.

"Hey, Relena honey wake up." Jack said

"Hmm, Heero?"

Jack frowned "No, it's Jack."

"Oh, sorry. What are you still doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up on my favorite girl. I haven't seen you in a month. Don't you think you should go to your room and get some sleep?"

"I can't leave him, what if he needs something when he wakes up? We never see each other that much anyway. You're usually gone for months at a time. We haven't even spent a whole day together. What's really bothering you? I've never seen you upset."

" I'm not upset. I'm sure he's going to be fine, I don't see why you care so much about him. I heard Lady Une talking about giving him a job as your bodyguard. You're going to deny this aren't you?"

"No, if Heero will take the job then he is more than welcome to have it."

"I don't want him to have the job. I don't even want him near you."

"And why not?"

"He can't protect you. Just look at him, he can't even take care of himself."

"Don't judge before you know someone. He is very qualified for the job."

"How, he's no older than you are."

"Do you even know who he is? The four boys down stairs and him are the former gundam pilots. Heero has saved me on more than one occasion."

"I know who they are."

"Him being helpless isn't the real reason you don't want him to be my body guard is it?"

"I don't like him near you. This is the man that took you heart away isn't it?"

"I don't have a clue about what you are talking about."

"Every time I purpose you say that you're not ready, but it's not that is it? It's because someone already has your heart in the palm of their hands. I heard around preventers' headquarters that you had had your heart broken, I just didn't know by whom. The second I saw your face when he got hurt today, I knew it was him. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"That's not what it is at all. You don't want to get hurt, not the other way around. You just don't want your ego bruised. The reason I haven't accepted your proposals is because I don't feel like I know you well enough. With this new showing temper of yours I'm glade that I didn't accept."

"Don't accuse me of things little girl. You will have nothing to do with him. That's an order, not a request!"

"Be quiet! You'll wake him."

"I don't give a flying fuck about him. The second he's healed he's out of your life. I think it's about time I go above your head and see if I can get us into an arranged marriage."

"Get the fuck out before I kill you." Heero growled, painfully sitting up

"Oh look the little boy is finally awake. Do you really think you could do anything to me and get away with it? Do you even know who I am?"

"Jack Valley: age twenty, male, joined preventers four months ago, two years weapon experience, convicted of murder but charges were dropped because of a wealthy father. Not to be promoted to personal bodyguard of anyone. Has a temper. Nice when he gets his way, but don't cross him. Recently involved with Miss Relena Peacecraft. Keep an eye for any signs of abuse." Heero smirked and then continued. "I make sure to do a full back ground check on anyone who gets close to Relena."

"So you know a couple years back, good job. You want a cookie?"

"You used to be beaten by your father, dropped out of high school, and were a part of the White Fang during the war. Deep enough for you."

"Why you little!"

Jack then brought his fist back and swung forward to hit Heero, but it never made contact. Relena had stepped in the way and was now rubbing a sore right cheek. Heero took one look at Relena and lunged up, punching Jack. Jack stumbled backwards, looking shocked.

"Get out now, before I rip your throat out." Heero said standing up from his bed.

Jack shakily got up and ran out of the hall.

"Heero get back in that bed right now, you're still hurt!" Relena ordered, forcing him back on the bed.

She left the room and returned with a towel. She gingerly took one of Heero's arms and wiped away the blood from where the needle had been ripped out. After doing the same to the other she unwrapped the bandages around his gunshot wound. Wiping away a little blood around the stitches she was glad to see that they hadn't busted back open. She then rewarded the bandages.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Sally showed me before we left the hospital. Unless it's something really bad, like what happened earlier today, I can take care of you."

Heero looked at Relena for a second more before taking the towel in her hand away from her. He flipped it to a spot with out blood and then pressed it to her slightly bleeding temple.

"I guess he packed a harder punch than I thought." Relena said, blushing from Heero's touch.

"He's not aloud near you anymore, understood?"

"Why do you even care Heero? Seriously, I don't hear from you for six months and then all of the sudden you back."

"I-"

"Guys, I heard some racket up here and the Jack just bolted out of hear with a broken nose. Is everything ok?" Duo asked?

"I want you to get a hold of Une. Tell her that Valley stuck and threatened Relena." Heero said in his emotionless voice.

"He what! Just wait till I get a hold of him. Are you alright Lena?"

"Yes, I'm fine Duo. After calling Lady Une could you please inform Sally that Heero will need his I.V put back in tomorrow morning."

"Yeah sure. Well you guys get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrows going to be a very busy day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That's the chapter. So I'm leaning to Middi (midie or whatever) coming into the story and maybe getting Trowa some action scenes in this fic. What do ya think?

Please R&R


	4. Wrongfully kidnapped

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! So I think I'm going to go ahead and bring Middie into this story. It's ether going to be a good thing or the story's going to go to Hell in a hand basket pretty quick.

One thing I need to bring up is that Jack is a sociopath. That's why he acts so different so quickly. If you don't know what a sociopath is just type it into a search bar cuz I could write a page just on that subject.

PLEASE R&R

D/C- I don't own Gundam Wing.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning everyone met in the living room to address what had happened the night before.

"He did what!" Zechs yelled standing up.

"Calm down and sit dear. Let Une explain."

"Thanks Noin. From what I heard from Duo, Jack came to see Relena last night and he woke up to see him run down the hall with a bloody and broken nose. When he reached Heero's room Heero told him to call me and say that Jack had struck Miss Relena. I don't know what actually happened in the room."

"I can explain that." Relena said. "I fell asleep in Heero's room. Jack came in around eleven to check on me. He told me that Une was going to offer Heero the position as my personal bodyguard and didn't like it. We argued for a while, and I think it woke up Heero. Heero told him to get out and the two of them started arguing. Jack took a swing at Heero, but I stepped in the way and was hit instead. Heero then hit Jack and Jack ran out. That's when Duo came in."

"How could you hire a sociopath?" Heero said coldly from his standing position at the bottom of the stairs.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Mr. Yuy." Une replied.

"Don't change the subject." Heero shot back.

"Honestly, we didn't know. He joined the preventers when we were just forming and were desperate for members. We didn't do very in depth background checks. His family is also a major funder of the Preventers and is very well respected. I had people look into his background once him and Miss Relena became involved but they didn't find anything, in the initial check. Not everyone are outstanding hackers like you Gundam pilots. A short temper isn't uncommon with people who have come back from war."

"Where is he now." Zechs growled.

"We don't know. His own parents don't know where he is. We have every law enforce man on the look out for him. We will up the security around the mansion today."

"That won't be necessary Une. I will not have it looking like we are scared of him. Besides, I have all five Gundam pilots in my home, what could be safer? Why would he come after me again anyway? Just find Jack."

"Fine. I need to get back to my office. Zechs and Noin will you join me? I'm going to need some people to lead the search."

"Of course." Noin replied, grabbing Zechs arm and pulling him out the door with her.

"Well I guess no ones going to work today." Duo said trying to lighten the mood.

"Um Trowa, some girl named Midii called and said they would be arriving in a couple of hours." Dorothy said walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Oh, you have a performance tonight don't you Trowa?" Relena asked smiling.

"Yes, but I'll cancel."

"No, don't do that. I've always wanted to see one of your performances. We'll all go."

"Do you think that wise?" Trowa objected.

"I think it will be alright. It's one guy, not an army. We don't even know if he will come back. Everyone will go so there shouldn't be much of a risk" Quatre replied on Relena's behalf.

"Then it's settled then. Well I think everyone should probably go get cleaned up. We all look like we just rolled out of bed." Duo said stretching.

"That's because we did." Wufei replied glaring at Duo.

"Of chill out Fei. Well I'll see you guys in a little bit." Duo said walking out of the room.

Everyone filed out of the room until only Heero and Relena were left. Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Heero spoke.

"How could you be so stupid."

"What do you mean Heero?"

"How could you not tell he was dangerous?"

"Not all people have that kind of thing written on their forehead. I was sent up on a blind date by one of my co-workers. I live such a busy life I've only seen him in a good mood. He was a perfect gentleman to me until last night. Hn, it's kind of funny. The next time he asked me to marry him I was planing on saying yes. I guess it's a good thing I saw what I saw last night."

"What?"

"What? I hope you didn't think I was going to wait around my whole life for you. I saw him as a way to forget you."

"I'm going to go get changed." Heero said as he turned and slowly made his way up the stairs.

After he was out of hearing range Relena looked down and sighed. "But he could never replace you." She then left to get ready for Trowa's guests, which would be there in about a half an hour.

It seemed like no time at all had past when the doorbell rang. Relena opened the door and greeted Midii and Trowa's manager warmly. Shortly after, everyone gathered into the spacious living room. Midii sat between Duo and Trowa while the manager decided to stand. (Does he have a name?) Midii and Trowa exchanged glances and then look opposite directions, both of their faces a slight tinge of pink. It was gone faster then it had come, but four other girls in the room were quick to notice.

"So were is Cathy?" Trowa asked.

"She was feeling a little under the weather. I made sure she stayed home. It's nothing to worry about though, just a cold." Manager replied.

Everyone sat around getting aquatinted and introducing themselves until Pegan came in announcing that dinner was ready.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city a man was going through the plans that would unfold that night.

"Now, you are to capture the former Gundam pilot of zero one. His name is Heero Yuy. Be aware that he is strong and won't be taken easily, that's why there are five of you."

"Will we be attacking the home?" One of the men asked.

"No, I have good information that the circus is in town tonight."

"The circus boss?"

"That's what I said wasn't it. Someone from the preventers' circle told me about Relena and the others going tonight. I guess word didn't get around that I shouldn't be trusted yet. Now you have to wait till after the crowd has left, so there will be fewer distractions. Heero is fairly tall, has brown hair and blue eyes."

"Why do you want this guy so bad?"

"That's none of your business. Just call it-wounded pride. Now go."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The performance had been great. Relena didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't remember if she had ever gone to a circus. Everyone sat around talking while they waited for Trowa. Heero at some point had gotten up and made his way down to where Trowa was in the middle of the ring.

"What's up?" Trowa said looking up from his cleaning at Heero.

"Something's off."

"I know, I thought it felt weird to, but I can't place what's wrong."

"Something's going to happen tonight, I just don't know what."

Heero had barely gotten the sentence out of his mouth before all the lights in the tent went out making it almost impossible to see. Heero's first thought was to get to Relena so he turned to find the way back up to her. Trowa went to move but was stopped by a bunch of hands. They were trying to drag him away and were whispering things like "Is this him?" "It's got to be." Trowa started to struggle against the restraint. Once he felt like he was about to break free, another pair of hands seemed to find their way to him. When he almost got away the second time he felt something go into his arm. It felt like he had just been injected with ice. It started to get harder and harder to struggle.

The men were pleased when the man they were capturing finally went limp. They tied him up and threw him into the back of a van before driving off.

"Damn that was hard."

"Yeah, even after the tranquilizer he fought for another five minutes. I don't think that's normal."

"Lets just get him back to the boss. We better get paid extra for this. Man my arm is killing me."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The lights came back on with everyone scattered everywhere. Heero had already made his way to Relena and the rest of the pilots had all spread out trying to find out what had happened. After a few minutes of searching Midii came over to them asking where Trowa was.

"He was in the middle of the ring before the lights went off." Duo answered.

"Lets spread out and try to find him. Heero stay with Relena incase she was the target." Quatre said as he headed down the stairs.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Trowa woke up feeling like he had a horrible hangover. He was in a dark, concrete room with only one open window. He was standing with his arms tied above his head. From what he could make out in the dark the chain holding his arms were connected to a pulley. He tried to pull his arms down but it was no use. As he was trying to figure out a way to escape a door at the far end of the room opened. A man walked in and flipped on a light switch, and was followed by five men. It was then that he realized he was standing there only in boxers.

"I told you we caught him sir." One spoke up.

"What? This isn't him."

"He matched your description. He was tall and had short brown hair. He was with the group you said he would be also."

"I said blue eyes, he has green."

"Well how were we supposed to know in the dark. We still want to get paid."

Jack chuckled and then turned to the rude man, pulled out his gun and shot him in the head. He then looked up to the others.

"You will get your pay, and you can split his amongst yourselves. This isn't the right guy, but I guess a friend will have to do, I can still have a lot of fun torturing this one. Now, there are rooms down stairs for you to stay in like I promised. Why don't you all go get situated."

The men left and Jack turned to Trowa. He then brought his fist back and punched him across the face. Trowa just turned his head back to facing Jack with no emotion written on his face.

"Oh, looks like your going to be a fun one to break. You know you broke two of my men's arms, cracked two of ones ribs and fractured another ones cheek bone." He then took a knife and slid it from Trowa's right shoulder to his left hipbone. Trowa didn't even flinch.

"Sorry about taking your cloths, but you can see so much more of the blood this way and you have sucha nice figure." He then dug the knife into the bottom left side of Trowa's abdomen.

"Well I can't wait to get you to scream. Have a good nights sleep, you'll need it." Jack said as he walked out of the room turning off the lights as he left.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"It's all my fault." Relena said looking down.

Everyone had gathered back at Relena's house to decide on a plan of action. The manager and the rest of the circus had headed back to inform Catherine about her brother. Midii, however, insisted on staying. Zechs and Noin were now working over time to find Jack and Une was at Relena's for the second time that day.

"Don't blame yourself Relena." Quatre replied.

"Why not, I was the one that wanted to go so badly."

"I agreed with it."

"Quatre, Relena, it's not anyone's fault. If he hadn't attacked there he probably would have come here." Midii said looking down.

"Right now we need to focus on finding Trowa. We will start a search party tomorrow. You need to give us at least that time so we can get more information on where to start. I received a letter stating that Jack was after Heero but that Trowa would do." Une said. She then grabbed her coat and headed out the door. "I will be back at seven tomorrow morning, try and get some rest."

It was around midnight and no one was even close to sleeping. Hilde had made her way over to Duo's room, Dorothy walked into the kitchen to find Quatre sitting alone, and Sally walked to the living room to find Wufei sitting in silence. Relena just laid in bed thinking about the last week of drama and Midii was in one of the guest rooms staring out the window. (D) Dou's room, (K) kitchen, and (L) living room

(D)

"What are we going to do?" Hilde asked.

"We'll find him. Trowa's tough, he'll be all right. I want you to stay here tomorrow, not be part of the search."

"No, I want to help. You have to let me help Duo, I can do it."

"I know you can but I want you to stay here."

"I'm going with you."

"Hilde! I've had my best friend hospitalized twice this week and another has gone missing. I can't lose you too." Duo said, finishing in a low whisper.

"I understand, I'll stay."

"Good. I think Relena's going to need a friend here anyway. Even if Une says Heero has to stay here he'll probably end up leaving to help."

(K)

"And what is Mr. Winner still doing up?"

"Thinking. Tomorrow's going to be tough, I just hope Trowa is alright."

"I think he's fine. He might be a little bruised when you find him, but you Gundam pilots always did bounce back quickly."

"You do realize that you're not coming with us tomorrow."

"I figured as much. My place isn't fighting anymore, I'll stay here and keep Miss Relena strong."

"Thank you Dorothy."

Dorothy then got real serious and looked down talking in a quiet voice. "Just promise you'll come back as well." She then turned to walk away when she was stopped by a hug from behind.

"Of course."

Dorothy smiled and then started to walk away breaking the embrace. "You better." She then left and headed towards her room.

(L)

"Wufei?"

"Hn."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What Onna?"

"Could you let me come along."

"Hn, you actually asking to do something? You're getting soft."

"I might be, the war is over. I don't have to be so guarded anymore."

"You're not coming."

"May I ask why?"

"No, Just do as I say for once."

"Ok. One more favor."

"What's with you and favors."

"I want a vacation after this. It's just, if one preventer goes on vacation their partner gets time off as well."

"Time off sounds nice."

"Will you come with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"If it's a yes, then yeah."

"Hn, where."

"I was thinking about going to China for a week or two."

"Fine."

"Thanks." Sally said as she headed back to her own room.

The next morning seemed to come very slowly. Everyone gathered in the living room once again, for like the fifth time that week, and waited for Une to speak.

"We think we have located him. There's an abandoned warehouse about three hours from here that the family owns. I would like all of you to go and check it out, except Heero and the girls. Sally I would also like you to stay here incase anything happens."

"I'm going." Heero replied.

"So am I!" Midii added.

"Mr. Yuy, you are too injured to go. As for you Midii, I will not have my own niece getting hurt, end of discussion."

"I didn't know you have siblings." Duo said.

"Had. My sister passed away fourteen years ago. Her husband died a few years later from an illness. I believe my three nephews are doing okay?"

"Yes, they are doing fine. All of them are in high school back in the colonies." Midii replied looking down.

"Good to hear. Now every one, move out. Heero and Midii don't even think about it."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Morning came quicker than Trowa thought it would. He heard the sound of shuffling feet and then saw the door open. Jack walked in holding a taser, pipe, bucket of water, a bunch of knives, and a handgun.

"Are we ready to have some fun this lovely morning?"

Getting no response he set down his toys walked over to Trowa and decked him. He managed to bust his lip open, but no other reaction was present. He did however receive a swift kick to the gut. After recovering he called for the men from last night to come into the room. They pulled Trowa's chain so he was hanging above the ground and then tied his legs to a pole directly behind him.

"Thank you, that will do. You may leave."

After they left Jack grabbed his taser and started to shock Trowa. After a couple a minutes all he received was a glare.

"Well I guess that is a reaction, but I still want a scream."

He then dumped the bucket of water on him and shocked him again, but still nothing but a glare. Getting slightly irritated Jack grabbed the lead pipe and swung it hard at Trowa's mid section. Hearing A few cracks and a slight intake of breath was more of what he liked to hear.

"Now that's getting us somewhere, now that I know you can feel pain.

The beating and shocking continued for a while. Trowa was covered in bruises. The one that worried him the most was the one around where he had broken a few ribs. It was so big and indicated pretty bad internal bleeding. Jack didn't seem to notice, but did eventually get bored. He then walked over and grabbed a kitchen knife. He traced it over Trowa's bare skin, making an 'x' as he crossed the pervious nights wound. He cut both of Trowa's arms a few times and his right temple, but quickly lost interest.

"What happen to showing pain. Was it just a slip up? Well it looks like we'll have to make you slip again. Why don't you answer when I talk? Damn it, you're starting to piss me off!"

Jack then drove the knife into Trowa's right shoulder blade. He heard a grunt of pain, but that wasn't enough anymore. He walked and grabbed another knife, this time driving it into his left thigh. He then picked up the pipe and called for one of the guys to come back in. When some one walked in he instructed them to grab Trowa's ankle and hold his leg tight. With that done Jack sung the pipe like it was a baseball bat at Trowa's leg.

Trowa couldn't hold it any longer. The combination of his body giving out, thighbone breaking and the knife moving within the break was unbearable. He let out a scream that could have woken the dead. Unknown to Trowa and Jack, that scream would be what saved his life.

"There, now isn't that just the most beautiful sound you've ever heard?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Heero was rummaging through the stuff Duo had brought over for him, looking for his gun. After finding it he decided to sneak out and leave through a back door instead of a window. It wouldn't attract as much attention. He opened his door and started down the hall. As he rounded the corner to where the stairs where he saw Relena leaning against the wall holding a preventers coat.

"See your trying to make an escape, Heero."

"Hn."

"Well take a coat, it's freezing outside."

"You're just going to let me leave?"

"Your friend needs you, just be careful and come back in one piece."

Heero grabbed the jacket in Relena's hand and started to walk away from her.

"Heero I wont tell anyone you've gone on two conditions."

Heero growled and then turned to look at her.

"I want you to take Midii with you, she's worried sick. Also I would really like you to take the preventers position being offered to you."

"Fine." He replied. He was already planing on taking the job anyway and the girl had already talked to him saying she would be waiting outside.

"Thank you Heero." Relena then boldly walked up to him leaned up and kissed him.

Heero didn't know how to react at first, but then kissed her back. It only lasted a minute and then Heero was gone.

"Stay safe." Relena sighed as she went to find Sally. The doctor was almost giddy when she said that her and Hilde needed to tell her something.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Heero and Midii caught up with the others easily; it was almost like they new they were coming. They reached the warehouse late that evening. It had six stories, how in the hell were they going to find Trowa was on all of their minds.

They had finished searching the first floor and killed the four men on it. They were about half was through the second when they heard something that made everyone snap to the direction from which it came. A scream filled the hall and everyone knew he was close and ran, following the noise.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: That's the chapter, hope you liked it. I think the next chapter's going to be the last but I'm not sure.

Please R&R


	5. Tourture, Rescues, and Happy endings

A/N: sorry it took me so lone to update. This should be the last chapter, but I haven't started writing yet so I don't know. I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Jack Valley even though he is definitely messed up in the head.

This chapter is going to start out pretty dark, the torture is almost done. If you don't like any sexual relations between two guys than I dunno if you'll like this chapter. No one is gay but Jack might get a little too close for comfort for some. Nothing that bad though! I know he's turned out to be a weird character but sociopaths are freaking interesting. I think you all should do some research on them, it amazing to think that they can look and act so charming and normal in the public eye, but in private how dark they can be.

Please R&R

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After the scream had stopped echoing throughout the halls everyone decided he was a floor up and were now trying to find some stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack unhooked the chain holding Trowa up off the ground taking pleasure in watching Trowa hit the floor.

He then turned and grabbed the handgun lying on the ground and pointed it at Trowa.

"Stand up!"

After much effort, Trowa complied with his demand but put all of his weight on his right leg. Jack walked over to him with a huge grin plastered on his face. He traced the gun over Trowa's bare chest and abdomen. His smile widened when he saw him involuntarily shiver from the touch of the cold metal. He then stepped closer and licked a line from Trowa's chin to his temple loving the taste of blood that had been there. Trowa tried to push him away but was pushed hard into the pole behind him as a result.

His head has swimming by now. Not only did he have a great deal of blood loss, but now he could add another head injury to the list. He didn't want to admit it but he was losing hope at ever leaving alive, or at least, with his sanity. He hated that look in Jack's eyes. The way they roamed over his body. Even more than not wanting to admit he was going to die, there was an emotion he didn't want to recognize. Fear. He could practically see many scenarios that were going to happen to him in Jack's eyes. Different ways of death, abuse, and the hunger for more of his friends.

Trowa was taken out of his thoughts when he felt his right leg being taken from underneath him. He fell hitting his back on the cold floor. Before he could react Jack was on top of him smiling. He leaned down and kissed Trowa hard on the mouth. Trowa tried jerking away but Jack wouldn't move. As Jack tried to deepen the kiss he was met with a strong bite to his lip and jerked back. Instead of getting angry he just smirked and licked the blood from his lips.

With one hand Jack grabbed both of Trowa's arms, pinning them above his head. With that movement he was pleased to her a soft whimper.

"Can't hold it back anymore? I guess I could have been nicer and taken the knife out of your shoulder before that, but I like the reaction."

He then continued by holding down Trowa's good leg down with one of his own. He then started to kiss on his neck. Wanting a little more than a small jerk, Jack bit down hard a little above Trowa's collarbone, drawling blood. He was rewarded with an almost inaudible whimper. After getting bored of that he started to move his was down. He kissed and nipped all the way down Trowa's stomach. Jack was feeling up all of him with his hands, but stopped when his kisses, nips, and bites reached the waistband of Trowa's boxers. He looked up and smiled at Trowa before slowly starting to take them off.

Trowa just lied there wishing someone would intervene. Before Jack could get Trowa's shorts any lower than the bottom of his hips the door behind him burst open to reveal five very pissed off people.

"Get up now!" Heero yelled, pointing his gun at Jack.

Jack stood up, bringing Trowa with him. He pushed him back up against the metal pole and brought the gun to his temple.

"Now lets not be in a hurry to kill your friend. I think now would be a good time to drop your gun. You could shoot but what if the bullet goes through my head and into your friends?"

When Heero didn't comply the room heard the cocking of Jack's gun. After hearing this Heero reluctantly threw his gun off to the side.

"Now that's better." Jack said and then turned to Trowa "So sorry we couldn't play a little longer, but this is the end of the line for you." He then leaned in and pressed his lips to Trowa's while putting his finger on the trigger.

Without thinking Midii dived for the gun that Heero had tossed. She turned and before Jack could react shot him in the side of the head. As Jack fell dead, Trowa fell from a lack of being held up.

The gang ran to his side, after making sure Jack was dead and tossing him to the side. Trowa was shaking pretty badly, but everyone could tell he was really trying to stop.

"How ya feelin'?" Duo asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't think you guys were coming... why can't I stop shaking?"

"It's from the blood loss, we need to get you out of here. I called for a preventor ambulance, it should be here soon." Quatre said trying to reassure his friend.

"Your need to get those knives out before we move him, none of them are near any vital organs." Midii whispered to Heero.

Heero nodded and turned to do what Midii had asked.

"Hey Trowa look at me okay?" Midii said as she grabbed Trowa's left hand.

Trowa was a little confused by this until he felt the knife being pulled out of his broken leg. He let out a scream but quickly surpressed it. He glanced at Heero before turning to look back at Midii waiting for the other to be pulled out. After they had finished that they started to wrap his cuts with the bandages that Quatre had insisted on bringing.

After doing the best they could Heero, Duo, and Wufei headed out side so that they could direct the paramedics in when they got there. Quatre leaned next to the nearest wall figuring Midii wanted some time with Trowa alone.

"You put us through quite a scare. I'm sorry we couldn't get here faster. I just don't see how someone who was that bad got so close to Relena and everyone. Wasn't there any signs?"

"People like him love power. The nicer he was to everyone else and the closer he got to everyone the more power he received. With such a busy schedule Relena was lucky to see him a couple of times a week for an hour or so, not a lot of time to get to know someone. One thing pushed him over the edge though. That confrontation in Relena's room took away the two things he loved most, pride and power." Trowa answered as he moved his arms over himself in a vain attempt to hide his body from her view.

"I've never heard you talk so much. Are you cold? I can find you a blanket."

Trowa gave a weak smile and then his eyes slowly started to close.

"Hey now, stay with me. You need to stay awake. Quatre get over here!"

Trowa slipped into darkness as the sirens of the ambulance could be heard in the background.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trowa was rushed into surgery where he fell into a coma. After much arguing Sally convinced the hospital to release him into her care at Relena's. There was nothing else any of the other doctors could do. If he woke up he did and if not he didn't. Midii hadn't left his side. Sally tried to reassure her that he would pull through, but she refused to leave. Sally did, however, get a smile when she told her some news about Hilde.

Everyone had retired to their respective rooms late that night for the fifth time, except Heero. He hadn't come home when the others did and was now sneaking in his window at four in the morning.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for five days." Relena asked from her sitting position on Heero's bed.

"Out, I had to clear my head." He said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I need to remember to thank Trowa when he wakes up."

"Why?"

"I know it sounds stupid and weird, but in a way he saved your life. If you had been taken I don't think you would have survived. Even now you're not fully healed. He barely lived and he was in top health."

"It should have been me."

"So that's what you were out thinking. It's not your fault. A group of stupid guys grabbed the wrong guy. Besides, if I would have been smarter then I would have realized Jack wasn't any good."

"There was no way of knowing that with out making him mad." Heero than stood and walked to the other side of the room.

"So what happens now? Are you just going to leave again, because if so get it over with." Relena said as she stood up and started to walk to the door. She was half way there when she felt Heero grab her hand and turn her to face him.

"I talked to Une, I turned down the body guard job."

"I figured you would, you can leave now Heero."

"I'm head of deciding who your guards are and I make security plans on your trips."

"Always in the shadows, so you can fade away when ever you want."

"No, personal body guards can't be involved personally with who they're protecting."

Relena looked up to Heero's face a little bit confused. She saw a small hint of a smile before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. After a few minutes Relena broke away.

"I almost forgot, guess what!"

"What?"

"Duo's going to be a father."

"What!" Heero said looking uncharacteristically shocked.

About that time Duo came busting in the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my God guys, guess what!"

"What?" Relena said smiling

"I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Congrats!" Relena said taking a side-glance at the now, under control Heero.

"I have to go tell the others. Hey Q-man, Fei wake up!"

Relena tried hard not to laugh and turned to face Heero who still had a small look of disbelief on his face.

"You look so cute like that."

"Huh?" Heero said looking down at her.

Relena smiled and leaned up and kissed him. After they broke to get air Heero looked down at her with a raised eyebrow before leaning down and capturing her into another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been five nights, but it felt like weeks for Midii. She heard the ruckus of Duo running around happily and could help but let a small smile grace her lips.

"What's all the noise about." came a week voice from the bed Midii sat next to.

"Trowa?"

"Yeah, how long have I been out?"

"Almost a week. The doctors said you died twice on the operating table and they barely brought you back. I didn't think you were going to make it... I know it was stupid but I remembered hearing some saying about 'where one thing dies another is born' and I thought that your dying was going to coincide with Duo's child's birth."

"Duo's child?"

Before Midii could answer Duo rushed in.

"Trowa, your awake! You've been out almost all week bud. You wont believe it, I'm gonna be a daddy. Me! Who would have guessed that one."

"Not me. Hey, could you wait on telling everyone I'm awake until tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah sure thing bud. Well I still need to tell Pegan!" He replied as he sprinted out of the room.

"He's telling the butler?" Trowa asked.

"Hey, he's your friend."

"So how far along is Hilde?"

"Three months. I figured you would be stubborn enough to hang on for another six months and then pass on." Midii said looking down.

"So I died twice?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, they thought for awhile that you were going to have brain damage."

"Well if that saying you heard is true maybe Hilde will have twins." He said with a small smile

Midii smiled and then said, "I know you wanted to wait until tomorrow but I'm going to go ahead and inform Sally that you are awake. Last time you talked this much you passed out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After convincing Midii to leave so she could check Trowa over, Sally sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"I pretty much figure all you need is your bandages changed physically. I wanted to talk about what else happened."

"Nothing."

"The guys didn't tell me what happened, said it wasn't their place, and Midii gets really quiet whenever I ask her."

"What gives you the idea anything else happened?"

"The hickeys all over your neck."

"They were just bruises."

"With what? Nothing in the room could have given your them. The taser was the only thing that came close, but I saw those marks and they were different. There were marks like the ones on your neck, all over your upper body, and torso. There was also a really deep bite mark by your collar bone."

"He really did almost break me, I guess I'm not as invincible as I use to be." Trowa said in an ere monotone.

"You don't have to go into great detail, I just have to put what happened in your chart."

"It was just kissing and biting, nothing below the waist."

"Are you positive that's it?"

"What, didn't they do a full body check of me at the hospital? Getting me to tell you what you already know is pointless."

"I wouldn't let them."

"It was mainly what I previously told you, other than that just some feeling with his hands. They came in before he got any further."

"Alright, I'll take you're word on that. We did manage to treat all of you cuts fast enough that none of them should scar badly, except one."

"One out of fifty, not bad."

"We were so busy trying to get pins in your leg and taking care of your mortally harmful cuts that the doctors forgot about that bite on your neck. It was actually deeper than we thought; it goes all the way to the bone. It should be a pretty noticeable scar."

"Huh, guess he did make sure that I would never forget what he did to me." He said in that same cold and distant monotone as before.

"I'll tell Midii not to bother you because you're sleeping. You can get up and move around if you want. You leg will hurt but it's pinned so as long as you take it slow you'll be okay. Luckily you didn't snap it in half. Seeing as you are a Gundam pilot I'd say that it will probably be a month or two before you're back to normal."

After she left Trowa just lay there and stared at the ceiling. Before he drifted to sleep he reached up and touched the bite mark on his neck and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trowa had been up and moving around every now and then for the past three days. He was slowly heading for the elevator at the end of the hall when he heard people talking in the study. He looked in to see Sally, Midii, and some man he hadn't met talking. He heard his name mentioned and leaned close, getting ready to walk in. He stopped when he heard the man speak.

"Why would Midii want him? He was violated and used. She would want something more pure."

Trowa was taken back by this but realized he agreed. He knew he liked and possibly even loved Midii, but what was the use now? Why would she want him? He was filthy. No matter how much he scrubbed his skin he couldn't seem to feel clean. He still relived what happened to him in his dreams and felt like there was a tremendous weight on his chest.

He then turned on his heel and headed back to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (kind of backing up a bit here)

Sally, Midii, and a man named Nick sat in the second floor study.

"I just think you should let me talk to him." Nick said.

"I don't think he would like or want that." Sally replied.

"He needs it."

"You don't know what Trowa wants or needs. He doesn't want to talk about it so leave him alone!" Midii said raising her voice a little bit.

"Not talking about it isn't any good."

"You don't know shit. He fought in a war so did many soldiers but I don't see you running after them. To him this is no different. Just let him move on with his life."

"He might want to forget, but Trowa's mind wont let him. You know what he's probably thinking about you? 'Why would Midii want him? He was violated and used. She would want something more pure'."

The three in the room turned to see a figure move from the door and start moving down the hall.

"Trowa?" Midii said getting ready to go after him.

"Leave him be. You'll just make things worse. Right now there's probably nothing you can say that will make him feel better. Let him cool off a little bit." Sally said putting a hand on Midii's shoulder before turning to Dr. Nick.

"I believe it's time for you to leave. You can't handle the kids in this house like normal people. They weren't raised the same and their emotions don't work the same either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two days sense Trowa had over heard the conversation in the study. Every time he saw Midii after that he would find away around talking to her. He some how had managed to avoid her sense. He was currently in his room staring into space when there was a knock on his door.

"It's open." He said as he looked up to see Heero walk in. "What's up Heero?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. You've been hiding out in this room a lot lately."

"I like solitude, you know that."

"Yeah, I was just stopping in. I'll catch ya later." Heero reached the door and then turned to Trowa "I doubt this will make sense, but thanks."

Trowa smiled "Welcome." They both new Heero wouldn't be standing there if it wasn't for the mix up.

After Heero left Trowa peeled off his shirt and started to unwrap his bandages. He vaguely remembered hearing Sally say he could take them off today. Looking in the mirror in the connected bathroom he saw that all of his scars were fading nicely, except the one Sally told him about. He walked back to the side of his bed when he heard some one walk in. He turned to see Midii standing there. He turned his back to her, hoping she would be gone when he turned back around.

"We need to talk." Midii said as she walked in front of Trowa.

"There's nothing to talk about." Trowa answered as he folded his arms across his exposed chest.

"What is with you? Why are you covering yourself up? Do you not want me to see you or something? I know your over heard our conversation the other day. Is it because of that or this?" She said as she laid her hand on the bite mark scar.

Trowa jerked back his eyes wild for a second before he went back to looking emotionless.

"You need to leave. I'm, how did he put it, violated and used."

"Get over it! Apparently you didn't hear the whole conversation. " Midii said as she pushed Trowa.

Trowa was caught off guard and fell backwards so he was lying across the bed. As he tried to get up Midii climbed on the bed and sat lightly on his hips. She saw fear cross his eyes before he quickly hid it. He couldn't stop shaking though.

"You cold?"

"I don't know why I'm shaking, so shut up. I can't stop."

"I know why, your scared. No matter how hard you try to deny it, Jack affected you."

"Get off me."

"You're not used. No matter what you think your body's clean. Don't let him win because of one scar." Midii once again touched the bite mark and once again felt Trowa jerk away.

"How can I fix this for you?" Midii asked as she laid her head down on Trowa's Chest. As she felt him tense up again she looked up at him. "Are you really that scared of me?" She said as she gave him a sad smile. Trowa's eyes grew wide because the position she was in reminded him of Jack.

"Please don't." He begged as he closed his eyes tight, flashbacks running though his head.

"Look at me! Does that scar make you think that he owns you or something? Fine, I'm gonna fix this." Midii said as she moved up and bit the exact spot that Jack had.

"Wha- ow" Trowa said as he looked at Midii who had a little bit of his blood on her lip.

"Now he's gone. That will scar because of me, not him...He can't hurt my Nanashi" Midii said with the last sentence being barely above a whisper.

Trowa let a small smile grace his lips at this statement.

"Oh look, he can smile. Now you concentrate on getting better."

Midii made a move to get off of him but was stopped when he hesitantly grabbed her arm. Before she could protest he pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers. It only lasted a moment before he pulled away. He looked down waiting for some kind of rejection, but it never came. Midii just smiled and leaned down to capture his lips again.

Unknown to them two people shared glances and smiles when they saw this.

"I told you it would be worth it." Dorothy whispered to Quatre

"I still think it's wrong. We shouldn't be spying like this."

"It was too cute to pass up. I guess we just need to get Wufei and Sally set up and everything will be perfect." Dorothy said as she clasped her hands together looking off into space.

"They're leaving on a two week vacation together tomorrow. I told them I would reserve their rooms for them. I 'accidentally' reserved one room with one bed and no couch. I made sure no other rooms were available if they found it unfitting as well."

"Well, well Mr. Winner, I believe I'm rubbing off on you."

"I some how don't think that's a good thing. Well I reserved a couple places at a restaurant so I could talk to Trowa about Midii. I don't think I need to anymore. Would you like to take his spot?"

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 6 months later xxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo ran to the nearest pay phone practically jumping for joy. He called all of his friends, and the butler, to tell them the good news. Hilde had twins. The oldest was a boy with dark blue hair and the youngest was a girl with brown hair.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: That's the story. I hope you liked it, sorry it took so long to update. It was also my first semi-dark fic I guess, hope I didn't stink at it. The end part with Wufei and Sally has nothing to do with a fic I have posted about them.

I was thinking about writing an epilogue but I'm not sure, tell me what ya think.

Please R&R.


End file.
